Scars: Part One
by Addison Drexler
Summary: Wanna know how I got these scars? Explore the stories that ensue from that one question, and discover how much of the Joker's infamous two tales are fact and fiction.


**Scars:** Part one.

A Dark Knight, **Joker** Fanfic by __ _ **A. Drexler**_

"… He sticks the blade in my mouth. 'Let's put a smile on that face!' and " He says, mimicking his father's drunken growl. He then turns his head to look down at one of the captured henchmen "Why so serious?" He asks the man, gently delivering the punchline before plunging the blade into the roof of Gambol's mouth. A short pathetic squelch of a last breath escapes Gambol's throat before The Joker lets him slump to the floor. That is Gambol's true color, his true nature. Underneath the large shoulder, and his tough act, he's nothing more than pathetic; _so a pathetic man dies a pathetic death,_ The Joker thinks to himself as he tears the garbage bag away from his suit and leaps off the pool table. He steps over Gambol's corpse and makes his way over to a few of the still hung up Billard's cues. "Now. Our operation is small," He says to Gambol's captured henchmen, the Joker's own cronies grinning with pleasure. "but, there's a lot of potential..." He picks out the Cue the Gambol had been using moments before and adjusts his grip on it as he turns to face his audience."for aggressive expansion.!" He then makes his way back to the hostages, who look pretty sick of having guns stuck in their faces. "So, which of you fine gentlemen would like to join our team?" He could almost see the anticipation in their eyes. It excited him so much he had almost forgotten. "Oh." He put up his hand to avoid the three hostages from joining all at once. "There's only one spot open right now so we're gonna have-" The Cue snapped as it collided with the clown's knee. He then observed the two sharp ends and smiled down at his audience. "tryouts." The Joker began to walk past the three hostages and dropped the sharper of the two ends on the floor. "Make it quick." He instructed and seated himself in a rather comfortable armchair. The three men were released and they all looked down at the cue and up at each other. Two hesitated but one did not. In the end that one was the man to join the Joker's team. When the tryout was over the victor stood and left the cue sticking out of his former's ally's eye."The brutality of man." The Joker said as he stood and began to walk out of the double doors pushing them wide open. "How quickly it takes over." But that was just a fact of life. His father was the first to show it to him, it was the only useful lesson his father had ever taught him that night, when his mother was murdered. Yes, it was all true, every bit of it.

It was a Friday night, father had been out drinking all day, and came back home a raging drunk.I'm sure you all know what transpired, or at least most of it. Mom went for the knife and Daddy didn't like it. By the end of it Mommy lay in a bloody heap, a red hole in her throat and a gash of a smile from ear to ear and poor pathetic defenseless little junior was huddled in the corner, watching as his father turned slowly to face him. He laughed hysterically as he stalked towards poor little junior and he stuck the blade to his mouth. "Why so serious?" The man asked his son as the edge of the blade bit into the child's skin."Let's put a smile on that face!" The blade's pressure increased and pretty soon Junior would be sharing the same smile his mother now had.

"Why so serious!?" The father shouted, his drunken growl echoing in the child's ear. The drunk was just about to open his son's face up when the cheap door to their home came crashing down. Two cops stood there, taking in the scene. Daddy went for them, knife in hand. They didn't hesitate,-who would?- and filled him with lead. There was no hope for his mother, she had bled out a while ago, and his father had been given a bullet to the head. Just like that, the boy was an scars that our then innocent little boy received only needed time to heal, and eventually they did. But the scars that the Joker endured that day weren't ones that cut into his skin, they were ones that cut into his mind; how could a father do that to his own child? That was his first glimpse of madness and he had just shared it with a now dead Gambol; not for sympathy, but to show the criminal just how deranged the world really was, that a father could murder his own wife and harm his own child. It was all to show that, though he ignored it at the time, nothing in this world has order, nothing in this world makes sense. It doesn't have to.

"Where to now, Mr.J?" Interrupted one of the cronies. It was the former pawn of Gambol.

"Nowhere for you I'm afraid." Responded the clown, his knife whistling through the air before it stuck in the man's fell over struggling, gasping for air while blood spurted out of his Joker stood over him, his gnarled smile stretching across his face. "Unfortunately this little operation of ours doesn't have room for people so willing to betray their comrades." He pulled the blood from the man's throat, he would die quicker like that, and made his way over to the two losers of their little try out. He kicked one of them, and he was definitely dead. The other however, was somehow still alive. He had been the least willing to fight his friends, and he nearly died for it. The Joker turned him over with his foot and offered his hand out to the man who cowered away from it at first. "You're our lucky winner!" The men around him applauded. "We need a man like you, someone not willing to betray his friends. Someone who's seen a glimpse of this dog eat dog world."

The man only looked back, there was rage in his eyes; His boss had just died, and his friends had just betrayed him. It only made sense that there would be rage in his eyes.

"How about it, kid?" The Joker asked once more. "Why don't you and I go show the world how insane it really is; how willing fathers are to turn on their sons, and brothers on one another?" The Joker smiled once more, a tempting, bright, chaotic smile. The man took his hand and he hoisted the kid up. "Great." He said excitedly, leaving the man to lean against the wall. "Doc, get this kid all cleaned up." He pushed their 'medical expert' towards the kid. "We've got a party to attend."


End file.
